Joystick
Joystick is a supervillain in the Marvel Comics universe. She is an enemy of the following heroes and villains: The Scarlet Spider (Ben Reily), Green Goblin (Phil Urich) (who would later become the supervillain Goblin King (Marvel)), El Toro Negro, Kaine, Namor the Sub-Mariner, Mr. Fantastic, the Thunderbolts, Batroc's Brigade and HYDRA. History There is hardly any information about the early life of Janice Yanizeski or how she got her powers. But what is known is that her father was a degenerate gambler who told her the family creed, “always have a card to play”. Before she left for college, she assisted a mob boss in stealing money from her father and in return her life would be spared. She attended the University of Arizona and led a normal, quiet life that she detested. So one day, she decided to do something about her boring life. She dropped out of college and disappeared for nearly three years and returned under the name “Joystick” with enhanced physical abilities. She then turned into an adrenaline junkie and got a job at Chi Huan Associates along with a side job as a mercenary. Joystick would become a participant in the so-called "Great Game," a competition in which various wealthy individuals placed bets on the outcomes of battles between superhumanly powerful individuals. Like many players in the game, Joystick was sponsored by a corporate head, in her case, Chu Chi Huan of Chi-Huan Associates. Chi-Huan financed Joystick's equipment and travel expenses in return for a portion of her winnings. The players in the game fought other sponsored players as well as designated superhuman beings, many of whom were unaware of the game's existence, with the end goal of winning the "ultimate prize" promised by the game's supposed architect, James Johnsmeyer. Unfortunately, the Great Game was stopped by its sponsors and no one was awarded the "Ultimate Prize". Joystick then joined the Crimson Cowl's (Justine Hammer) Masters of Evil in their massive extortion scheme, hoping to regain some of the money she'd lost in the collapse of the "Great Game". However, she was ambushed by the Thunderbolts and sent to prison. She would later join the revamped "Great Game" and traveled to the United Nations with ally’s Tremolo and Polestar to battle the Thunderbolts, Mr. Fantastic, and Namor. Later the Games' sponsors triggered the contestants hand bombs, Joystick and the rest of the contestants worked together to escape and turn off the bombs just in time before the bombs detonated. Joystick eventually joined the new team of Thunderbolts but butted-heads with the group while trying to save the world and defeat enemies. It was later discovered that she was working for the Grandmaster who wanted her to steal the Moonstones of Baron Helmut Zemo. She met Speed Demon in combat and showed that she could match him speed-wise and eventually broke both his legs with her batons. She held her own against the Thunderbolts but was eventually defeated in battle and then sent to prison. Gallery Joystick.png Joystick 2.png Joystick 3.png|Joystick breaks Speed Demon's legs 2881724-thunderbolts__106___page_20c.jpg|Joystick with the Thunderbolts 2881712-thunderbolts__106___page_14.jpg 2881412-thunderbolts__102___page_23.jpg|Joystick and Grandmaster 142542-187901-joystick.jpg 142537-82585-joystick.jpg 1086718-js2.jpg 3219110-thunderbolts163b14.jpg 2881707-thunderbolts__106___page_11.jpg 2881695-thunderbolts__106___page_8.jpg 2881533-thunderbolts__104___page_17b.jpg Navigation Category:Marvel Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Criminals Category:Mercenaries Category:Female Category:Imprisoned Category:Thief Category:Redeemed Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Cloak & Dagger Villains Category:Spider-Man Villains